<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge by SwanQueenaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992862">Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenaddict/pseuds/SwanQueenaddict'>SwanQueenaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenaddict/pseuds/SwanQueenaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There was no denying that Rose had developed feelings for Daphne during this heist. No matter how much she told herself she should stay professional. And the other woman’s excessive flirting wasn’t helping.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for them so constructive criticism is always welcome :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no denying that Rose had developed feelings for Daphne during this heist. No matter how much she told herself she should stay professional. And the other woman’s excessive flirting wasn’t helping. Soon it would be over and she didn’t know how to feel about that. She’d miss working and spending time with Daphne but she wouldn’t have to hide things anymore. Rose got pulled out of her thoughts when the limousine stopped. She hadn’t noticed she was fidgeting until she felt Daphne’s hand on her own in an attempt to try to calm her down. Daphne squeezed her hands softly and smiled at her reassuringly. Rose thought she might melt and the moment would have been perfect if that stupid man hadn’t opened his mouth. </p><p>“Should we go? They’re all waiting for us to open it.” Claude possessively put his hand on Daphne’s thigh and Rose had to use every bit of self control to not slap his hand off her perfectly tailored dress. It had taken hours and hours of sewing and so many fittings with Daphne, which she had always looked forward to, to get it this perfect and he was ruining it with his sweaty, rough hands.</p><p>Without saying another word Daphne and Claude got out of the car. Rose followed them and was fuzzing over the cape. Once they got on the red carpet she stayed back to let Daphne have her moment. But instead of just posing with Claude, Daphne reached her hand out to Rose, who awkwardly took it and stood next to her. She normally would have been a lot more anxious but Daphne’s presence kept her grounded. That’s until she saw a familiar blogger, who had written all those nasty things about her. Her rising anxiety didn’t go unnoticed by Daphne, so she came closer and whispered.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Rosie?” Daphne looked genuinely worried and ready to defeat whatever had been plaguing Rose. </p><p>“That blogger wrote some nasty things about me.” Rose answered, her accent getting thicker as her anxiety rose even more. </p><p>The person in question came towards them, ready to interview them. He turned towards Daphne. </p><p>“You look stunning, tell me how does it feel to open the met?” Daphne unconsciously held Rose’s hand tighter and if she could she’d cuss this man out for hurting her Rosie. </p><p>“It’s been great fun. Especially since Rose did such a good job at designing this dress. I can’t wait to work with her again. It’s been nice talking to you but I have to go talk to some serious journalists now.” She gave him her signature smile and dragged Rose away from him as she walked to Vogue’s journalist. Rose was still registering what had happened. Did Daphne just say she wanted to work with her again? Rose was lost in thought when a microphone was pushed into her personal space. She quickly snapped out of it when she heard the reporter talk. It sounded like a question. After figuring out that the question was about her inspiration she looked at Daphne and quickly stuttered a response.</p><p>“H-her.” She pointed at Daphne and mentally slapped herself for being an incoherent mess. She pulled it together and instead of looking at the camera, which gave her anxiety, she kept looking at her inspiration. “I hadn’t found a muse in so long and then walks in this gorgeous woman. And suddenly I wanted to create again, I wanted to give her something fit for a queen. Daphne is my new muse and inspiration.” She stopped herself before she confessed her love to Daphne on national television and saw that her muse was blushing slightly. </p><p>After that Daphne was forced to leave Rose’s side to go to her date. The evening pretty much went how Debbie had said it would go. Daphne puked her guts out, and Rose felt terrible about it, the younger woman came back from the toilet with a bare neck and the whole place went on lockdown. Once they were allowed back in Daphne went away somewhere with Claude and Constance delivered her the perfectly crafted choker. She left soon after, these kind of events never were her thing. She went to Lou’s loft, where she had been staying most of the time since this all had started and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. </p><p>The next day the whole gang, that had become more of a family now, was downstairs celebrating their succes. Debbie and Lou were choosing records, Amita and Constance were playing a card game and Nine ball and Tammy seemed to be having a blast. Rose’s head hadn’t recovered from last night yet so she just enjoyed their company and laid back in her chair with some ice on her forehead. That’s when she heard Tammy’s slightly panicked voice and felt Amita touching her leg to get her to sit upright.</p><p>“Excuse me, you are trespassing.” Rose looked up to see... Daphne. Everyone’s voice became a distant noise as her thoughts took over. What would Daphne think? Did she know all along? Was Rose going to go to jail? Was all this for nothing? The voices became more recognisable again. The first thing she heard was Daphne saying.</p><p>“If there’s one thing I know, it’s bad acting.” She felt Daphne’s sharp gaze on her and her heart began racing. What did she mean by that? Her mind began racing again and the next thing she heard was something about insurance fraud. </p><p>“Insurance fraud?” She looked at Daphne, panic visible in her brown eyes and as they continued talking all kinds of doom scenarios kept playing in her head. She heard something about an insurance investigator. </p><p>“Who?!” Her voice was higher than normal and her anxiety rose quickly as Daphne described him, taking a bit too much pleasure in the discomfort it was bringing Rose. This was only the beginning of her revenge. She couldn’t believe she had misjudged Rose so badly. Rose looked at Debbie and Lou. “Alright lest we forget, this entire enterprise was to keep me out of jail.” </p><p>The rest of the day was spent explaining what was about to happen next. Tammy and Lou were in charge of calming down Rose. That night she couldn’t fall asleep because she couldn’t stop thinking about the venom in Daphne’s eyes when she looked at her.</p><p>A week later Rose had her money and had sorted everything out with the IRS. She started working again since she had found the inspiration she needed. She put the tv on for some background noise. When Rose heard Daphne’s name mentioned, she started paying attention. </p><p>“Actress Daphne Kluger and her met-date, Claude Becker, have been spotted together a lot recently. We got to talk to the star and this is what she said.” Rose started to feel nauseous but couldn’t look away when she saw Daphne appear on the screen.</p><p>“The rumours are true, Claude and I are dating.” Daphne responded with her signature smile. The reporter asked her about the rumours of her and Rose dating or having had something while working together. “Those are false. Rose and I are friends, at best. We are two creative people who had fun working together and had a good professional relationship, that’s all.” The way she looked at the camera felt like it was especially directed at Rose and it made her feel even more nauseous. She did what she always does when she feels she’s about to have a panic attack and went to her fridge, took out a jar of Nutella and started eating. </p><p>She didn’t know why she felt this heartbroken, it’s not like they ever were anything. And it certainly wasn’t the first time she had experienced unrequited love. And still she felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. She felt stupid because of course Daphne would go for the handsome man with a successful gallery and not the broke older woman that’s a criminal. </p><p>Rose got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her and felt an arm being throw around her. She heard Lou’s soothing, deep voice.</p><p>“We heard the news. Are you okay?” Rose’s mascara had run down from crying and her Nutella was half eaten. She looked at Lou. “I’ll take that as a no.” Lou answered herself. </p><p>This time it was Debbie’s voice she heard, the woman always had been very rational. “I know this sucks.. but my advice would be to stay friends with her. You obviously care for her and losing her entirely... would be much more painful.” She looks at Lou, knowing that’s what she put her through. At this point the whole team knew about Rose’s feelings, she wasn’t good at hiding them. But they all agreed that Lou and Debbie should check on Rose since they, apart from Tammy, were the most mature of the group. </p><p>“Right.” Rose’s accent was thick and she nodded softly. and then went back to eating her Nutella. Mentally preparing for the weekend because they had all decided to properly celebrate the full heist, since a week ago Debbie and Lou had revealed they had stolen all the jewels. And seeing Daphne again definitely wouldn’t be as much fun as she had once hoped. </p><p>The rest of the week went by too fast, it’s not that she hadn’t missed the team but she didn’t know how much more of Daphne’s death stares she could take or how she would react if she’d bring up Claude. She had thought of cancelling and making up some excuse of not feeling well, but she had missed the others too much for that... and Debbie was right, she could at least try to stay friends. So she found herself outside of Lou’s place, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She walked in and was greeted by Lou, Debbie and Tammy. Rose occupied the seat she always sits in and started fidgeting with her black skirt. </p><p>Lou joined her quickly. “I can feel the anxiety radiating from you. It’s going to be fine. We’re all here to have fun, so try to relax. Lets get some alcohol in you, it’ll go better that way.” She got up and handed Rose her favourite champagne, ignoring Tammy’s death stares. Rose started drinking, not bothering to pour it in a glass, which was very unlike her, but was a habit she had picked up while working with these ladies. </p><p>It didn’t take long for everyone to arrive, including Daphne. Rose decided she’d try to ignore her till she no longer could. Everything seemed to go fine. She’d been talking to everyone, pizza had been ordered and everyone had a great time. That’s until the pizza arrived and a toast had to be made. Everyone did their little speech: Debbie toasted to the heist succeeding, Lou to having her partner back, Tammy to finally having this adrenaline back in her life, Amita to independence, Constance surprised everyone by toasting to finding this crazy family, Nine Ball to an amazing party and Daphne to finding friends... and then it was Rose’s turn. What should she say? Everything had been said. She made the mistake of looking at Daphne who was staring at her with those sharp brown eyes that could fell any man.. or woman. Her mouth moved before she realized it and she heard herself say. </p><p>“To Daphne and Claude may they have a long and happy relationship.” Daphne looked at her shocked, she clearly hadn’t expected that, no one had, not even Rose herself. Tammy was there to save the day though and when she raised her glass, everyone followed suit. </p><p>“To us.” Tammy said proudly, in a warm voice. Everyone repeated her and the chatter quickly continued. The rest of the evening went relatively well, considering everyone got drunker the longer the night went on. By the end of it, no one was fit to drive home so Lou reluctantly agreed to let them stay the night. </p><p>The next morning however was a lot less pleasant. Everyone was extremely hungover, resulting in Daphne nearly burning the house down when trying to cook something, Constance breaking the coffeemaker and Lou trying to keep her calm while her head was pounding from the hangover and the noise. Everyone was kicked out by noon. The minute Rose got home she opened another jar of Nutella, ate it and then went back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday Rose had recovered from their party and was working when she heard her cellphone ring. She picked it up to hear a familiar voice, although she couldn’t quite place it. </p><p>“Hello, ms Weil?” She really did know that voice. Her memory had abandoned her once again. </p><p>“Hello...” She answered hesitantly, </p><p>“It’s Penelope Stern, we once met because you supported my project. I’d like to meet with you again.”</p><p>“Right... that’d be lovely.” Her brain kickstarted. They agreed to meet at the same restaurant they had first met for lunch since it seemed rather urgent. </p><p>Rose arrived a little early and tried to keep calm. She wasn’t quite sure how long she’d been waiting when she heard the younger woman’s footsteps. </p><p>“Hi.” The actress reached out her hand and Rose shook it. </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about working together. I have a very important red carpet coming up and was wondering if you could dress me.”</p><p>“Right... and when is this red carpet?”</p><p>“I know it’s very last minute but in two months.” Her voice shook a little and for once Rose wasn’t the most nervous person in the room. </p><p>“That should be doable if you can come by later so I can take measurements and you can tell me some more about this red carpet.” Rose  didn’t mind the work, it was a welcome distraction from her feelings. </p><p>Lunch ended fairly quickly and Rose went back to work. Penelope came to her gallery that evening and Rose got everything she needed. But little did she know that a paper had gotten wind of what happened and had managed to take a picture of Rose and Penelope saying goodbye. </p><p>That’s how a picture of Penelope kissing Rose’s cheek ended up in the tabloids. That’s also why Daphne was currently fuming and green with jealousy while reading the article. </p><p>“Rose Weil and Penelope Stern seemed rather close while working together. The two will allegedly work together for the star’s new movie’s premiere.” Daphne had read enough and threw her phone across the sofa. Who cares anyway. She grabbed her phone again and sent a quick text to Claude telling him to meet her tonight and before she could stop herself she sent a text to Rose asking her to meet her tomorrow for lunch. </p><p>The last thing Rose had expected was a text from Daphne. At first she wasn’t sure if she should go or not. She knew it would be painful but not seeing her at all was even worse. A little while later she sent a text back saying she’d be able to make it and then went back to work. </p><p>Rose was staring out in front of her, not really registering what was happening when a hand came into vision. </p><p>“Rose... Rose are you listening?” Shit... what had Daphne been saying? How long had she been immersed in her thoughts. The brunette looked annoyed say something.. quick..</p><p>“Sorry... what were you saying?” Her accent was thick and she leaned forward, nearly making the glasses fall to the ground. This reminded her of their first meeting, she had been in mesmerised by Daphne the second she walked in. </p><p>“I was talking about my date night with Claude.” </p><p>“Right... I zoned out.. my fault.” At this point she was just saying whatever came to mind, her accent very thick as her anxiety and jealousy rose. </p><p>Daphne was now obviously annoyed, she hated being ignored and before she had even thought it through Daphne heard herself say. “Anyway I was wondering if you’d be able to design a dress for me as well.. since I’ll be showing up to the premiere as well and I can’t be upstaged by a three year old.”</p><p>Rose accepted, even though she knew she’d be drowning in work, for two reasons, it’s impossible to say no to Daphne Kluger and any work was a welcome distraction. The rest of lunch went okay. Even though Daphne kept gushing about Claude, Rose somehow managed to stay calm without zoning out again. Once she got back to work, the hurt and jealousy really hit her so she opened a jar of Nutella, ate it and then threw herself into work. </p><p>Many exhausting days, sleepless nights, fittings with Penelope that went better than she expected and fittings with Daphne that went even more awkward than she had already expected, later Rose found herself in the same position as two months ago. She was helping Daphne to get ready for Penelope’s premiere. Penelope had her own team and had assured Rose she didn’t need her anymore. Daphne on the other hand had insisted that Rose should get ready with her. Much like two months ago she was preparing by drinking Daphne’s very expensive whiskey. She had an inkling about how this evening would go and if she was right well... she needed another drink. </p><p>As Rose got up to pour herself another drink she heard Daphne ask. “Make-up, what do you think?” And she batted her eyelashes at her in that adorable way that would make anyone swoon. Once again she was lost for words, how could she possibly capture all of that beauty in words, it seemed impossible. </p><p>“Too beautiful to be described in something as simple as words.” Rose swore she saw Daphne blush at that comment, which was a very rare thing. She blamed the alcohol for not being able to come up with a more decent response but if she was being honest she loved that she had made the brunette blush. Rose decided to stop drinking for now since she didn’t accidentally wanted to confess her feelings to Daphne. She continued getting Daphne ready then dressed herself. Everything went a lot better than she expected until there was a knock on the door. </p><p>Since Claude had arrived Rose had been invisible to Daphne. Every time they touched or kissed felt like a dagger piercing her heart. Rose knew this was how the evening would go and yet she hadn’t been able to say no to Daphne. Maybe a small part of her had secretly hoped he wouldn’t show up or that they had broken up without telling anyone and then she and the star would have a wonderful evening together. She knew it was wishful thinking and would never happen, but she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>The car ride lasted forever, Claude and Daphne seemed to be glued to each other or seemed to think that if they didn’t touch each other every five seconds, they’d die. The new dress she had made for Daphne was sexy yet not vulgar, although not many people could pull off a leopard print but, then again Daphne could pull off anything, the cleavage was sexy but still classy and the slit in her dress showed off her legs perfectly. And once again Claude’s  rough hands had decided to mess with her beautiful creation. Of course he didn’t appreciate it, he just wanted what was underneath. The thought itself made Rose’s blood boil. </p><p>When they had finally arrived Rose couldn’t wait to get out of the car. Being in a confined space with these two was what she imagined hell was like. She wished she had drank more at Daphne’s, although turning up drunk to these events never is a good idea. She quickly answered some questions and then went inside the theatre as soon as possible and went to her assigned seat, which of course had to be next to Daphne and Claude because life’s a bitch. </p><p>The movie seemed to go on forever and Daphne was so much more interested in Claude that these two hours made the car seem like heaven on earth. When it was finally over and it was acceptable for her to leave, she called a cab so she’d be home as soon as possible. She finally got home, slipped into something more comfortable, grabbed a wine bottle, some Nutella and put on one of Daphne’s movies because apparently she hadn’t tortured herself enough tonight. She fell asleep on the couch with Daphne’s voice playing in the background, a half empty wine bottle and an empty Nutella jar clutched to her chest, her hair a tangled mess and her mascara run down. </p><p>And even sleep didn’t bring her an escape because even in her dreams Daphne appeared. Her dreams that night consisted of memories of Daphne and her. Their first meeting and how clumsy she was and how in awe she was with Daphne. The countless fittings where they had gotten to know each other. Like that one fitting where Daphne  had had a panic attack over how she looked, so Rose had calmed her down, at first sputtering absolute nonsense and then talking right from her heart. She had quickly gotten her out of the mousseline dress and into something more comfortable after that they had sat down and started talking. Rose had learned that negative comments about her appearance touch her more than you’d think. And that the pressure of always looking perfect had given her anxiety. And the fitting where Rose had told her about her anxiety because she felt like everyone was watching her and waiting for her to fail once again. There were so many other moments where the women had had little glimpses in the life of one another that no one else had. There was something about the other woman that made them trust each other, they felt safe sharing things that they normally didn’t share. The dreams... well memories... ended with Daphne looking with so much venom at Rose, when she had found out about the heist, that the older woman wanted to disappear off the face of the earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, English isn’t my first language but I’m doing my best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning she woke up with a bad headache, she was sore everywhere and the memories kept plaguing her mind. She took a painkiller and showered in cold water. After eating breakfast and getting dressed she went to her boutique. She put on the tv as background noise again and tried to start working but she did not feel up to it today. And hearing about Daphne and Claude being a power couple was the last straw. She sat down, not even in the mood to get her Nutella and just let everything out. That’s probably why she didn’t notice Daphne walking in and nearly had a heart attack when she heard Daphne use her soft voice, something she hadn’t heard since the heist. When Daphne saw Rose sitting there so defeated, all the anger and pain were forgotten for a second and all she wanted to do was hold the older woman close and reassure her that everything would be okay, it hurt to see her this way. </p><p>“Rosie... what’s wrong.” That nickname would always make Rose’s heart flutter. She knew she looked like shit, she hadn’t slept properly, she’d been crying for god knows how long and she was still slightly hungover. She didn’t have any energy left, this whole thing had drained her. Yes, losing Daphne would be more painful, but she was done hiding things, and she simply didn’t have the energy to act happy for Daphne anymore. In that moment Rose decided that no matter the consequences, she’d tell Daphne before this whole ordeal killed her. </p><p>“I love you.” She choked it out, her accent heavy. “I can’t hide it anymore, I just can’t.” Daphne was visibly shocked and was having a hard time processing everything.</p><p>“B-but I- I thought you just faked it.. f-for the heist.” It was very rare to see Daphne without a mask on and in confusion. Rose shot up from where she was sitting, everything making a little more sense now. </p><p>“No! No of course not! I meant everything I said.” She looks Daphne in the eyes hoping she’d see Rose’s sincerity. And Daphne did but she also realised that everything had been for nothing. Pretending to like Claude, spending time with that sleazy guy, it all was for nothing. She could have done it all with her Rosie. Her breathing became faster and her eyes started to tear up. And suddenly she felt Rose’s arms around her, she calmed down and unconsciously leaned into the blonde’s touch. </p><p>“I’m only dating him to get back at you.” It came out as a whisper. Rose started rubbing circles on her back as a response. Daphne took this as a sign to continue. “When I heard about the heist.. I just assumed you became friends with me for the heist... and I felt so lied to and used and stupid. So I wanted to make you feel like I did... I never liked him... I took him to the Met-gala cause my publicist said it’d be the right move... I don’t care for him at all...” Daphne pulled back from Rose’s embrace and looked her in the eyes. “Not like I care for you... I love you.” Before Daphne could say anything else she felt Rose’s soft lips on hers in a gentle, unsure kiss. After the initial surprise wore off Daphne reacted and kissed her back. Her hand found it’s place on Rose’s soft cheek, softly stroking it as she deepens the kiss. Rose leaned into Daphne’s touch and wrapped her hands around the brunette’s waist, the kiss became more passionate as both poured their emotions into the kiss. Rose pulled back when she ran out of air. </p><p>Rose blushed and caught her breath. “Right... so what now?” Rose asked, hating uncertainty because it spiked her anxiety. </p><p>Daphne sensed Rose’s anxiety coming so quickly answered. “Now I break up with that sleazy man and then we have a proper first date, tonight at my place.” The actress sounded more confident than she felt, despite knowing that the designer did feel the same, this all was still very scary, it had been a long time since she had been as open with someone as she had been with Rose. </p><p>Rose’s excitement shone through her eyes. “Sounds wonderful.” She smiled brightly at Daphne and Daphne felt like her heart may explode out of love for the older woman. She left soon after that to make everything perfect for their date night. </p><p>When she got home Daphne knew she had to text her publicist because he had to know everything before it happens. The second after she texted him she would break up with Claude and start dating Rose, he called her. </p><p>“Daphne that would be a very bad idea. You have been seen as a power couple and looked so happy together. You breaking up with him and immediately dating someone else, a woman on top of that, will give your image a heavy blow. Not only will people think you and Claude only did it for publicity and will find you fake, there will be a lot of people who don’t support that lifestyle. So there will be people that get angry over your fakeness and people that get angry over you dating a woman. One of those alone is enough to end someone’s good reputation, both at the same time could ruin your career. Definitely now that you’re trying to break through as a director, a lot of people won’t take you seriously already because they assume you’re an airhead add these two things on top of that and you can forget ever making any career as a director before you even bring out your first movie.” Daphne didn’t know what to say. What did she do now? She was in the middle of directing her own movie and there were already critics laughing at her... she needed positive press, she couldn’t risk any more negativity. Daphne was so deep in thought she hadn’t noticed the time go by. </p><p>She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. Shit, she hadn’t messaged Rose. She got up with a heavy heart and opened the door to see a happy and excited Rose. </p><p>“Hello.” Rose smiled and handed Daphne a lovely bouquet. “I hear flowers are in order for a first date.” Daphne reluctantly took the bouquet and felt her heart break. </p><p>“Rose... this.. this can’t happen right now.” She saw Rose’s smile fade from her face as it got replaced by confusion. “I talked to my publicist and it would ruin everything I have worked so hard for.” The minute she said those words she knew she had phrased it wrongly because confusion got replaced by hurt. Daphne wanted to hit herself over the head for hurting this beautiful soul... again. “I’m so sorry Rosie... this is not at all what I had hoped for... maybe once this all is over and...” </p><p>The nickname that normally brought her so much joy, pained her immensely, now. Rose’s thoughts were a mess, the previous joy and butterflies had been replaced with nausea and hurt. She didn’t hear the other things Daphne said. They didn’t matter, she once again had been rejected by the woman she cared for so deeply, her world once again had come crumbling down. She muttered a broken “Right.” Her face clearly displayed her hurt and sadness. She turned around and went back home, too sad to even open her Nutella, she poured herself some whiskey and sat on her sofa, lost in thought. </p><p>Daphne sat on her couch by herself and felt more lonely than ever, so she decided to text Claude to come over. He came soon, maybe a little too soon for Daphne’s liking but at least she wasn’t alone anymore. She tried starting a conversation but his hands were all over her and that’s when it hit that she wanted nothing to do with this man at all. She always knew she hadn’t liked him but now it became clear that she wanted him nowhere near her. That’s when she made her choice, if people didn’t like the fact that she was in love with Rose they could just fuck off. She turned to Claude and bluntly said. “We’re done. I don’t want you anywhere near me again.”</p><p>Shortly after, she kicked him out and started drinking while staring at Rose’s flowers. She chuckled when she noted she had put some roses in there. After drinking a bit she drove to Rose’s place and knocked on her door. </p><p>Rose half drunkenly opened the door and it took a moment before she realised who stood there. She tried to say something but her brain was foggy with shock and alcohol. </p><p>“Can I come in?” Daphne was slurring her words, indicating she had drank too much. She was clearly nervous and not wearing a mask. She often let it slip around Rose, she made her feel safe and cared for. </p><p>“Y-yes, come in.” Rose stepped aside and let her in. She walked her to her couch and they both sat down. For the first time in ages there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Until Daphne finally spoke and after explaining that she was scared that everything she had worked so hard for and had sacrificed so much for would fall apart she said. </p><p>“And it was all I had for such a long time. I relied on me, myself and I. And I was scared because if you’d leave at the end and my career was doomed then I’d have nothing. I realise these all may seem like stupid excuses and it doesn’t excuse what I did but I dumped him. And if people can’t handle the fact I love you than I don’t want their support anyway. I know I was a bitch earlier on and I’m sorry. I was so preoccupied with what could happen to my career.. I lost sight of what I really want.” Sober Daphne would have never been this vulnerable around anyone but the alcohol and possibility of losing Rose made it possible.</p><p>“Which is?” Rose didn’t understand why Daphne had come here. Had she not just said she didn’t want to be together?</p><p>“You, Rosie, I want you... this.. us. I understand if you’re angry at me, you have good reason to, but I promise you that I finally know what I really want. Will you give me another chance?” Daphne knew it was a big thing to ask, after everything she’d done, but she hoped Rose would see the sincerity and love in her eyes and give her another chance. </p><p>Rose didn’t know what to make of this at first. She wasn’t angry as much as she was hurt. But somehow she understood Daphne, fear makes people do stupid things. And Rose herself had for a long time only had her career and nothing else. She had experienced how it felt to have everything you worked your entire life for crumble down and fail and it definitely was not something she wished on Daphne. And she had been on the edge of a dark void when two con women had pulled her back and saved her. </p><p>“First of, you would still have our disfunctional little family. So you don’t have to worry about being all by yourself again. And though all of that doesn’t excuse your behaviour, I do understand your initial reaction. I might have done the same if I had been in your shoes. So to answer your question, yes I will give you another chance.” Before she could say anything else Daphne had flung her arms around her neck and was now hugging Rose tightly, while whispering in her ear. “I love you, Rose.” </p><p>“I love you too.” Rose said as she felt her heart healing. The rest of the evening was spent explaining everything that had happened these past months and making plans for a perfect first date, while drinking Rose’s favourite whiskey. Once they both could barely keep their eyes open, Rose proposed for Daphne to stay with her for the night, she explained that it wouldn’t be responsible if she let Daphne drive in this condition. And they both conveniently forgot that cabs are a thing. </p><p>Rose let Daphne use the bathroom first and had lent her one of her shirts to sleep in. When Daphne walked out in Rose’s shirt, that was a little short yet baggy, she had to use every bit of self control to keep her jaw closed. Seeing Daphne wearing her shirt should not be that hot. When Rose realised she had been staring, she quickly used the bathroom and put on one of her pyjama’s, she barely used since she normally slept naked. When she was done, Daphne had already fallen asleep on the right side of the bed, Rose joined her but made sure to keep her distance, since she didn’t want to make Daphne uncomfortable. She also didn’t want to wake her up since she looked so peaceful and cute while sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter... I hope you enjoyed the story. I know it’s not perfect but I tried my best. This is my first time writing smut so don’t be too harsh on me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose woke up with a slight headache but the pain was soon forgotten as she realised she was being held. She opened her eyes and saw Daphne’s lovely face so close to hers, she felt Daphne’s arms around her waist and her first thought was that she’d love to wake up like this every day. Daphne slowly opened her eyes and saw Rose looking at her. She smiled at her softly and suddenly realised her hands were around the other woman’s waist and she became very aware of the proximity of their faces. Daphne shifted slowly which brought Rose out of her daze. The older woman didn’t want to go but she wanted to be a good host so she got up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Daphne asked in a sleepy voice.</p><p>“To make breakfast.” She said softly and went to her kitchen after taking an aspirin for her head and giving Daphne one. </p><p>Rose started preparing breakfast when she felt arms being wrapped around her waist and a kiss being pressed against the back of her neck. The brunette had been patient for a long time but seeing Rose standing there after the woman had slept in her arms made it impossible to do nothing. </p><p>Daphne pulled her closer to her and Rose leaned into her touch, letting out a soft moan as Daphne left a hickey on her neck. </p><p>“Don’t you want breakfast?” Rose asked as Daphne’s hands went under the shirt of her pyjamas and started going upwards.</p><p>“Who says I won’t have any?” Daphne asked with a big smirk. Her hands travelling up till she reached Rose’s boobs. She softly started massaging them. When she heard the other woman moan she just had to see her. Daphne turned her around and started undressing her. Rose quickly followed the example, unbuttoning Daphne’s shirt. First Rose’s pyjamas were thrown on the floor, Daphne’s shirt followed soon, their underwear followed suit quickly. For a second both marvelled at the other woman’s beauty. Daphne eye’s roamed from Rose’s perfect boobs to her little tummy to her gorgeous legs. Rose looked at Daphne’s amazing boobs, toned stomach and her long legs. </p><p>Rose closed the gap, kissing Daphne. Daphne’s tongue asked entrance and Rose gladly gave it. The star’s tongue explored her mouth, making the designer moan. Daphne put Rose on the kitchen counter, standing between her legs, never breaking the kiss. Daphne’s hands explored Rose’s body and Rose pulled Daphne closer with her legs, moaning at her touch. Daphne hands came to rest on the other woman’s breasts, once again massaging them. Her thumbs circling her nipples and twisting them when they’re hard. Rose pulled back from the kiss and moaned in her ear. Daphne placed her lips on Rose’s ear and whispered seductively. </p><p>“Now be a good girl and sit very still. I have waited too long for this.” Rose bit her lip and nodded, her legs opening more in anticipation. Daphne kissed down her neck to between her boobs, sucking the skin there and leaving a hickey being rewarded with a moan from Rose.  Her mouth traveled lower, leaving kisses all over her belly and abdomen to her inner thighs. She sucked on the soft flesh till a red mark appeared and did the same to the other thigh. She looked up at Rose whose eyes were pleading her to kiss her where she needed it and even though she loved teasing she couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes. </p><p>She kissed her clit then started sucking on it, occasionally flicking it with her tongue. Rose’s moans had become louder and needier, her hands pushing Daphne’s head closer to her pussy. Daphne pushed her tongue inside Rose and started licking her inner walls and massaging her ass. She felt Rose’s heels dig into her back so started to go faster and faster until she felt Rose close her legs around her head and heard the moans becoming louder and more frequent. While continuing to eat her out, she started quickly rubbing her clit with three fingers, which was met with a whimper and a groan. She did this till the other woman’s thighs began shaking. She sped up once more till she tasted Rose’s cum and heard her scream her name. She kissed her way back up, not leaving a single a single spot untouched until Daphne reached Rose’s lips. She kissed her slowly, cupping her cheek.</p><p>This time Rose started to take action. She got of the counter and took Daphne’s right boob in her mouth and started sucking on it while massaging the left boob, changing between both when her nipples were hard while rubbing the brunette’s clit with two fingers. Daphne’s moans grew louder when Rose rubbed her clit faster. She kept doing this till Daphne was soaked. Then she pushed her two fingers inside Daphne and went in and out of her slowly. Daphne’s frustrated groans and face made her go faster. She kept picking up the pace till she heard the other woman scratch her back. Rose added another finger, which was met with a loud moan. Daphne’s breathing became faster and when Rose hit her g-spot she came on screaming Rose’s name. </p><p>Daphne rested her head against Rose’s shoulder, thinking she could get used to this. When both caught their breath Rose went back to making breakfast and Daphne hugged her from behind because Rose was just too cute to not touch. Rose broke the silence.</p><p>“So what are we?” She realised this may have been an odd question but they technically hadn’t had any serious talks yet and her anxiety kept telling her that now Daphne had had what she wanted she might leave.</p><p>Daphne understood that Rose needed a clear label to lessen her anxiety so kissed her neck and said. “We’re girlfriends. If you agree to become mine, that is.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Rose answered enthusiastically. </p><p>They ate breakfast and both could not imagine a time they had felt safer and happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>